


Only the Good Die Young

by peartheshame5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Desi James Potter, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, NSFW (skippable), bi lily evans, lots of fluff, original minor character for spice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peartheshame5/pseuds/peartheshame5
Summary: Lily Evans seemed an ordinary sweet and kind child. She did good in school and well behaved with her parents. It was a complete surprise when she turned out to be a witch. And what a witch she would be...Basically a Marauders Era fic in Lily’s point of view because I feel like our girl does not get the appreciation she deserves. Also I’ve always wanted to explore her relationship with each of the Marauders in more detail, and see more fleshed out versions of the Gryffindor girls!Cannon divergence will be pointed out in chapters where its relevant.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Lily from Cokeworth

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is in Lily's POV because I love Lily and I hate JK Rowling for being a TERF and having a male protagonist, with male mentors and male antagonists.  
> This first chapter is set in Cokeworth, were Lily and Snape lived when they were kids in 1969.  
> Enjoy!

Mr. and Mrs. Evans of number seventeen, Spinner’s End, were proud to say they had two wonderful daughters thank you very much. Their eldest, Petunia Grace, was a rather smart girl, very obedient and witty, and their youngest Lily Joy, was an opinionated, sweet, and very kind child, with an innate sense of justice. The Evans family lived in the small city of Cokeworth, in the Midlands in a row, brick house. Mr. Evans was a banker, well known and well respected in their neighborhood, and Mrs. Evans had studied to be an accountant, but married soon after graduation, so she had decided to immediately become a housewife and a loving mother, which, in Mrs. Evans’s judgment, was far more exciting. 

The girls were aged 11 and 9, and although they were in the same Key Stage, Petunia had gained the illusion of importance that came with the early years of adolescence. Before, the two sisters spent time playing with their dolls or inventing an intricate story about two princesses in a dreadful forest, full of dangers, in which, jumping up and down on their beds was simply a must. But now Petunia spent most of the time in her room, doing god knows what, while Lily angrily brushed her doll's hair, for the thousandth time. 

On one of those days of intense boredom, Lily had tried everything. She'd asked her mother if she needed help in the kitchen, finished her homework, knocked on her sister's door at least three times, and chased the flies around the small living room. So finally, Lily sat on the couch and waited, maybe dinner would bring something worthwhile. It seemed that hours had passed when the young girl heard shouting on the street. Running towards the window, Lily rushed the flower-printed curtains and looked outside to the gloomy day. 

Five boys were running around, laughing and making faces on the sidewalk, just under Lily's nose. Well, not all of them were laughing. One wasn’t laughing at all. But he was also the one making the most noise. He was tall and lanky, and wore his hair long, almost reaching his shoulders. And he looked simply terrified, he was screaming in fear. 

Lily felt her blood boil with anger. The other boys were hitting him and throwing all sorts of things at him. She jumped from the sofa and headed towards the front door. With a strength she didn’t think possible, she opened the door, ran towards the boys, and shouted at the top of her lungs:

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

All of the boys, including the tall, lanky one looked at her, startled. Lily had felt it too. A strange quick rush of wind had flown in the boy’s direction as if it had emanated from Lily herself, but she didn’t pay it any mind. It was summer, and the day was hot and damp. Rain was sure to fall in the evening.

“You naughty, evil boys! You leave him alone!” screamed Lily. She felt her face burn and eyes water, but she stood her ground.

One of the boys, a rather tall one, almost as tall, but not as lanky as the boy they were torturing, laughed lightly.

“Got yourself a girlfriend, Snape?” he sneered. 

Another one, who was holding a bat chuckled and pulled the lanky boy’s hair, who apparently was Snape. 

“I’m not his girlfriend you, you … pig!” cried Lily. She was angry, but she wasn’t afraid. She’d just spotted her father’s car on the road. “You better leave us alone before my dad comes home.” 

“What’s your daddy going to do against four of us?” said the blond boy. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, all of you can’t be older than 12.” smiled Lily. “Go away!”

Mr. Evans parked on the other side of the sidewalk and was walking towards them. He wasn’t very tall for a man but had broad shoulders. Lily loved him very much, even when Petunia and her Mum were busy, he was always there to make her laugh. 

“What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?” asked Mr. Evans, his face a little redder than usual, his brows deeply furrowed. 

“None, sir.” said the blond boy. Lily noticed that his cheeks were flushed, and his hands were fidgeting. She smiled at that. 

The blond boy threw a look at his friends, who followed him, tripping over the sidewalk, glancing back at Lily’s father, who crossed his arms over his chest. At that motion, the boys started running. It was only when they turned the corner that Mr. Evans seemed to relax but still looked at Lily with very angry eyes.

“Lily Joy Evans.” He said, sternly. “You are most certainly grounded, young lady.”

“What for? I just came to stop them from hurting him! I didn’t do anything wrong!” exclaimed Lily, now as furious as her dad. 

The lanky boy lightly cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Evans was quicker than him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Severus. Severus Snape.” said the boy.

Mr. Evans frowned.

“Tobias’ boy?” 

Severus seemed uneasy, but responded:

“Yes, sir.”

A thick silence settled; a silence Lily promptly ended.

“See, dad? He’s bleeding? Can he please come inside? We can’t possibly leave him like this!”

Mr. Evans seemed to come to his senses.

“Of- of course.” he murmured, walking towards the house.

“Come along, Severus! Might I call you Sev?” chimed Lily, taking the boy by the hand.

“I- well, yes.”

He was flushed but didn’t try to liberate himself from the girl’s firm grip. Lily was going to take good care of this boy. She was preoccupied nonetheless by the thought that her father wouldn’t always be there to defend her, but she could always learn to defend herself as she grew older. The wind rush also preoccupied her, but she had other matters to attend. More pressing matters.

“By God! George? What is the meaning of this?” exclaimed Mrs. Evans, as a very startled looking Lily and Mr. Evans stepped into the house, with Severus, covered in cuts followed them. 

Lily’s Mum was wearing her apron with kittens on it, and her blonde hair was tied up into a loose knot. Her face expressed the utmost confusion, but when she saw Severus’s state, her expression shifted to concern. She took the boy’s hand and sat him on a chair at the kitchen table, then disappeared through the corridor that led to Lily’s room, leaving him to smell the food that was cooking in the oven.

“Lily, dear, I didn’t even hear you go out of the house? Look at this poor boy, whatever happened to him? All of those cuts and bruises? Savages, complete savages!”

She came back holding a first aid kit and got to work on Severus’s face and hands.

“I saw some boys bullying him through the window, Mummy,” explained Lily. “Thank God Dad arrived soon. I couldn’t have handled four boys on my own!”

“Lily! You should’ve called for help before facing them! Don’t you realize they could’ve hurt you, darling?” exclaimed Mr. Evans, sitting next to his wife.

Mrs. Evans placed a final bandage on Severus' face and said to her daughter:

“You should be more careful. Although, I am proud of you.”

They both smiled, and after a moment, Mr. Evans stood up to ruffle Lily’s hair. 

“And you, why would they treat you like this?” asked Mrs. Evans to Severus, who hadn’t said a word since they’d entered the house.

“I am not very liked by…” he whispered, making a vague movement to finish his sentence.

“That’s not a reason-” started Lily.

The boy stood up, interrupting her.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling lightly. “But I must go home. I’ll be late for dinner.”

“My husband will accompany you home. I don’t like you going out alone with those boys out there.” frowned Mrs. Evans. 

Severus blushed.

“It’s alright, ma’am. I live just down the road.”

Nodding, Mr. Evans said:

“It’s not dark out yet, Emmeline. He’ll manage.”

“Well, if you insist.” Muttered Lily’s mum, as she rubbed her hands together, in concern. She didn’t seem comfortable with the idea of letting this skinny boy go home alone, but she trusted her husband, and besides, Lily still had to be grounded.

Severus waved and Lily saw him go until he out of sight further down the road. She turned herself towards her parents who didn’t look really happy. 

“Oh yes.” Said she. “I am as angry as you are. Those boys were completely awful to Severus!”

“You are grounded, young lady!” said her mother, arms crossed over her chest.

“But-” 

“Your intentions were good, but you were extremely foolish and uncaring!” added her dad.

“And you really had no business defending that boy. Besides, you should’ve told me. I would’ve scared them off. You’re too little to stand up to them!” 

“I’m sorry!” cried Lily. “I didn’t think! I-”

“If I hadn’t been there-” said Mr. Evans sitting down, with much dramatism. 

“Yes, George, thank you,” muttered Mrs. Evans. 

Mr. Evans nodded happily and sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

“You are not to go outside-”

“What?” exclaimed Lily, louder than she should’ve. 

“For two weeks!” shouted her mother, nodding and looking very satisfied with herself.

“And go fetch your sister.” She added as she turned herself towards the oven to take the delicious smelling stew and placing it on the table. 

Lily groaned and did as she was bid. She didn’t understand why she was being punished. She’d done something good, and those boys were sure to leave Severus alone for some time. These next weeks were going to be ghastly. 

She knocked on Petunia’s door, who came out after a few minutes with a dignified look on her face saying: “You’ve been making quite an awful lot of noise out there. How could I possibly concentrate?”. Lily wanted to make a dry reply to her sister who seemed completely unaware of the suffering of others and didn’t care for anyone but herself. How selfish is she? Asked herself the young girl. She was about to shout, but her mother called her to set the table. Lily obliged; while Petunia and her father greeted each other and made small talk, she and her mother placed the glasses, silverware, and the delicate napkins. Lily didn’t speak trough dinner and was sent to bed without dessert. Before shutting her door, she heard Petunia refuse a share of chocolate, which made her shut the door with more anger. 

The young girl paced around the room, muttering to herself. She thought about the boy, Severus. She felt so angry and helpless. She sat on her bed, facing a doll on the floor. It was Petunia’s old doll, that she had forgotten there the last time they’d played together a few months ago. Lily stared at the doll intensely, imagining her sister who’d shut her out without a second thought. She thought of her parents, who’d grounded her. She thought of the boy with the bat, who’d pulled and Severus' hair. She thought of the blond boy, who spilled only hate and cruelty in his way. How he’d sneered at her. Rage built up in her blood and boiled all over her. She felt it consuming her. And with a sudden pop, leaving a trail of cotton on the wall, the doll’s head shot up in the air.


	2. The boy who lived down the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds a new friend in that lanky and greasy boy. He holds an immense discovery that will change Lily's perspective of herself and the world.

The next two weeks were dreadful. Lily went straight to school and came back directly to her house. Even if she didn’t go outside that often, the fact that it was now out of her to reach only made the idea of strolling through the street, going to the park, or hanging out by the filthy river more appealing. Lily paced around the house like a lioness, huffing and sending angry looks to her sister, who had taken a liking to read on the sofa by the window; the same spot where Lily had seen Severus a few days earlier.

The young girl kept a grumpy attitude, for the first three days at least. On the fourth, she decided grumpiness didn’t suit her and wasn’t any fun, so she gave herself the task to make new dresses for her dolls. When that proved to be a disaster, she knocked on Petunia’s door and asked for a book. Surprisingly so, Petunia stood up from her desk and showed Lily her shelf: she explained her favorite authors and the different genres she could choose from, as well as the alphabetical order in which she kept the books tidy.

“Here, you can read this one,” said Petunia, handing Lily a quite pretty book adorned with little flower motifs. “It was written by an American, but she was a woman and the language is simple enough, so I guess it’ll do.”

Lily thanked her big sister, who had not omitted her disdain for American literature. Petunia shrugged, but as Lily read the title with a quivering voice, the older sister smiled slightly, and the youngest felt very happy with herself.

Although Lily got quickly bored of reading about four sisters who had a better and more amusing relationship than the one she had with her sister, that small moment of Petunia’s approval kept her in a good mood for the following days.

The worst thing about being grounded was that Lily didn’t understand why. She asked Petunia a few times, but she only sighed and walked out the door to meet “the girls” at her study group, and her mum only had a groan for an answer. Lily felt it was unfair she was being punished for doing the right thing and helping Severus when nothing bad had happened; well, at least to her.

In the second week, summer break had started and boredom intensified. Lily fought with Petunia a few times and with her mother a few others. The little girl sensed that her parents wanted her to go out just to be free of her dark and explosive mood, but they kept on a stern face until Friday evening when Lily went to sleep, her little head full of dreams of sun and ice cream.

When Lily woke up on Saturday she barely bothered on breakfast before stepping outside with glee. The young girl had one place in mind. She walked towards Severus’ house, that, as she’d understood, was just down the road.

Halfway through Spinner’s End, just past the public garden where she used to play, Lily realized how half-cooked her plan was. She didn’t know the number of the house or if Severus was there. Groaning, she turned around to go back home and skulk, defeated by her impulsiveness. But the public garden called to her. Strolling under the shade of the mighty oaks sounded better than staying inside, where she had nothing to do. Lily headed towards the garden, breathing in the fresh smells of summer. She was all alone, walking on the shady path, she only could see an older woman feeding some squirrels on a bench on the other end of the park. Lily let herself be enveloped by the wind, and she closed her eyes to let go of the sounds of the city and further concentrate on the chirping of birds and the whispering of the leaves. Peace came over her and she drew in à long breath, which made her fingers tingle. And à hand settled on her shoulder. Lily let out a small cry and turned around in haste.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you!” whispered Severus. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh! It’s you.” laughed the young girl, bringing à hand to her chest. 

She was relieved and happy to see him. She’d been looking for him, and now he was the one to bump into her. He looked better, the faint golden light made his dark hair gleam, and he didn’t have cuts all over his face, just à small scar on the top of his forehead, which could barely be seen through his sloppy cut bangs. He didn’t stand tall, but he seemed relaxed.

“How are you doing?” Lily asked, with a smile on her face, handing out her hand.

“Much better,” answered Severus, finally smiling. “Thank you.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I hope those boys won’t bother you again. And if they dare, you know where to find me.”

“So you’re one of us.” said the boy.

His face had lit up like Petunia’s when she got an excellent grade in mathematics. 

Lily on the other hand wasn’t as happy.

“What? What does that mean?”

“Look.” smiled Severus Pointing towards the girl’s feet.

In the barren dirt path, grass and dandelions, among small mushrooms had sprouted around Lily. The girl screamed and jumped backward and a little ecosystem disappeared.

“I- I don’t understand!” cried Lily “Theses things happen to me and I don’t-”

She felt tears puddle in her eyes and looked at Severus who didn’t seem at all frightened.

“It’s fine! It’s alright!” he reassured her, taking her trembling hand. “You’re a witch!”

“No! I’m not! I swear!”

“Calm down! I am a witch too!” he giggled “Well, not a witch, but a wizard.”

Lily wanted to disagree with the boy, tell him it was nonsense. But the evidence was all there. The doll’s head à a few weeks ago, the magical flowers, once her clothes had folded themselves. 

“Prove it.”

“I can’t,” explained Severus. “You can’t control it either, can you? My mum says it’s instinctual. Because we are children magic comes from feelings, not from… thoughts.”

“Well, that does make sense. Is your mum also a witch?” 

Severus beamed:

“Yes! And what à witch! She went to the best wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts?” laughed Lily “Like a hog full of warts. It’s quite à silly name for à school!”

At present, the young girl was more relaxed. She had found in Severus à new friend, à friend who was just like her, as weird as her. She’d never felt more normal, and surprisingly, it felt quite good.

Severus frowned.

“Well, it is still the best school.” 

“Do you go there?” asked Lily, imagining a place where there were no Petunias, and no bullies, where she could learn how to turn thorns into roses, snakes into rabbits, or maybe even fly on à broom, and have à familiar like in the stories. 

“Not yet!” answered Severus, walking towards an oak. “I have to wait till I’m eleven.”

He grabbed a branch and hoisted himself on the tree. Lily followed him. Severus helped her up and leaned towards her.

“My mum doesn’t know this but…” he whispered, “I’ve been training.”

“For what?” said Lily, somewhat out of breath. 

“For this.”

The boy pointed at a small stalk, just under Lily’s dangling feet and looked at it intensely, his eyes seemed to almost come out of their sockets. The girl almost wanted to laugh but she refrained. Severus seemed so serious. After a few seconds, Lily heard à crack and the stalk fell lightly onto the ground. She looked back at Severus who was smiling from ear to ear, looking at her expectantly.

“It is the first time I break it!” he chimed. 

Lily wasn’t that impressed, after her feats. But she remembered her manners and congratulated her friend.

“Let me try.” 

Severus nodded and made an inviting gesture with his hand. The girl found à stalk for herself and started mimicking Severus, widening her eyes, and poked out her tongue. Severus chuckled, Lily looked up at him and said:

“That is how silly you look.”

He only smiled and waited. Seconds seemed eternal for Lily and after à while her head started to pound. She concentrated all of her might on not looking away, on keeping her eyes and mind on target. Finally, she heard à faint sound, and the stalk bent, barely. Angry, she pouted.

“That was impressive!”

“Was it? I didn’t even break it.”

“Took me days to break that miserable stalk. On the first day, I couldn’t even do what you did.”

“Well, thank you.”

“You’ll get better with time,” assured her Severus.

The two friends smiled at each other, happy to have found one another. 

Life was good after that. Lily tried to hang with Severus almost every day, but still keeping up with her “muggle” school, as Severus called it. Her parents were happy with her, not suspecting Lily’s almost daily outings. Petunia was kinder as Lily became more mature and grew à few centimeters. The two friends not so patiently waited for their letter to come, the knowledge of à magical, more interesting world awaiting for her kept Lily awake at night. Severus had taught her à lot about Hogwarts and the wizarding world and sometimes they played pretend, imagining they were students or accomplished wizards living all sorts of adventures around the world. 

Exactly two years later, on à hot summer day, much like the day Lily had met Severus, the girl was sitting at the kitchen table with Petunia, who was deep into her geography homework, when they both heard à know at the door. 

“Mum!” they shouted in unison. 

Ms. Evans who was mending some of her husband’s trousers in the living room left her task and answered the door. Emmeline Evans considered herself a modern woman, but sometimes there was à limit to excentricity. But she was also a polite person with manners so she kindly asked how could she help the tall woman, dressed in an emerald green silk dress, à pointy hat longer than an arm, and glasses that seemed all too normal for such an extravagant outfit.

“Ms. Evans?”

Lily’s mother nodded, hesitantly.

“I am professor Minerva McGonagall. I am here to talk to you about your daughter, Lily. She is quite an exceptional child.” 

Emmeline was nervous, but the woman smiled and Ms. Evans was instantly reassured. She knew how to recognize kindness and honesty within a person. And this weird professor seemed quite alright.

"Come in, professor. Would you like some tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the CEO of the hating Snape club, but their friendship has to make sense somehow. So have this wholesome friendship before he turns to the dark side.


	3. Diagonally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily discovers the wizarding world, and her sister’s true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware of the time that has passed between the last chapter and this one. heh. high school is rough.

Lily took her sister’s hand and walked into the tavern. No matter how wondrous and impressive the wizarding world seemed, no wizard was capable of coming up with a good name. The Leaky Cauldron was à strange place, Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable in her blue flower printed dress.   
Every person in the tavernas dressed with more extravagance than professor McGonagall: pointy, long hats and flat, wide ones; silky, dark capes with moving constellations, and old, dirty ones, with flowers sprouting from the pockets. There were cats, owls, ferrets, and toads walking amongst their masters. The place was chaotic, but still as calm as à pub would at midday on the middle side of London. 

Mr. and Mrs. Evans weren’t as excited as Lily was but they bravely stepped into the tavern behind their daughter who was dragging à very nervous Petunia. The redhead walked up to the counter.

“Hello! I am looking for Diagonal Alley.” she chimed.

A heavily built man with a bushy but still well tamed beard smiled at her, a heavy orange liquid filled bottle in his hands.

“First year at Hogwarts, yes?”

The man took his wand and with a few swift flicks he served a dozen glasses with that orange gold-ish liquid.

“More and more muggleborns each year. Dumbledore ought to build another school at this rate.” he chuckled.

He handed the glasses to his customers, a small group of witches with pink bubblegum hair, who thanked him profusely.

“Tom, give these muggles a glass. They look like they’ve seen a werewolf. On us!” said the witch sitting next to Lily as the others nodded.

“Oh, I couldn’t-“ staggered Mr. Evans.

“It’s alright, sir!” assured another. “It’s firewhisky. Very good stuff.”

“Go ahead. You’ve got a long day full of surprises.”

The six pink haired witches smiled amongst them and waved at Lily and Petunia, who waved back, one with excitement, the other with aprehensión. 

“And some juice for the girls!” said the first witch at Tom, the bartender.

The man nodded and handed the beverages to the Evans’.

“Thank you,” chimed Lily as she took the lean glass, filled to the brim with a rich and velvety orange liquid. She thought it might be orange juice or even carrot, but when she took à careful sip she decided that she didn’t care what was in the glass because it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. It was sweet but fresh like lemonade, and also very filling and nutty like hot chocolate. 

“What is this?” asked Petunia, who was licking her lips with à marveled look in her eyes.

“Pumpkin juice, love.” said one of the witches.

“First year at Hogwarts you said?” asked the first witch. She had a grave but sweet voice that sounded almost too masculine to Lily, even more so with her thick scottish accent.

“My sister is a first year too.” she smiled, and Lily noticed that she had more freckles than anyone she had ever seen. “Marley. Marlene McKinnon.” 

Lily nodded happily. Not even in the magical world yet and she just made a friend. A possible friend. But then she remembered Severus. Two friends. 

She grinned:

“I’ll remember that name. Thank you!”

After the Evans’ finished their glasses and Mr. Evans promised Tom he’d be back for a bottle of fire whiskey to take home, the pink haired witches, who’d turned out to be part of an astrology club, the Horoscope Organization of Enchantments. Mrs Evans had frowned at the name, apparently astrology was as far as she was willing to go with magic. 

The witches led them to the back of the pub and explained to the Evans’ the simple system that separated the “muggle” world from the wizarding one. Juliet McKinnon -as she’d introduced herself- touched the third brick over an unusually clean garbage bin, and under Lily’s marveled eyes, the wall folded itself as paper would, revealing the most wondrous street the young girl had ever seen.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” smiled Juliet. 

It was a rather wide street, but the amount of witches and wizards -dressed in even more flamboyant colors or motives-, and many a creature the girl couldn’t recognize, undermined its width. Owls flew over her head, carrying letters and packages. The shops were as colorful as its clients, bright red for the bookshop, mint green for an ice cream one, pastel pink, royal blue, sunflower yellow. With the brick walls, the moving signs, the lively chatting, and an enticing melody that floated from an automated orchestra, created a strange but inviting scenery.

“You ought to go to Gringotts first to change your money.” said another of the witches.

“Yes! Just a little further. Can't miss it.” added another.

“I’ll tell Marley about you. And don’t be frightened by the goblins.” said Juliet. “It was nice to meet you?”

“Lily Evans.”

“I’m Petunia!” shouted she. 

“Right. Good luck then!” waved Juliet, as her and the members of the H. O. E. walked away into the busy crowd. 

“Come on then, girls.” said Mrs Evans with a weak smile. “Can’t be that bad, can it?”

“And did you see the bookshop?”

“Yes! Did you see the book of Monsters?” 

“Oh! You’re teasing me again aren’t you?” 

“Am not! It wiggled around and it bit me! Look!”

“That… does look bad.”

“It had teeth!” cried Severus.

“I can vary well see that. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Lily! Lily, you are to come home this instant!”

Lily and Severus looked at the ground with a sigh. From the tree and through their dangling feet they could see Petunia, marching and kicking pebbles around, lifting a small dusty cloud around her.

“I know you’re here Lily Joy! I can hear you sniggering with that freak friend of yours.” 

Severus growled and prepared himself to jump from the branch. Lily stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Please forgive her.” she plead. “She still hasn’t gotten over Profesor Dumbledore’s letter.”

“She’s not a witch. Is that concept so hard to grasp?” snarled her friend.

“Please. Be patient, I’ll talk to her.”

Lily leaped from her seat and landed swiftly next to à frowning Petunia.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was just saying goodbye, Tuney.” 

The eldest grabbed the youngest’ arm with a little bit too much strength for Lily’s liking.

“You’ll have enough time for that at your freak school.”

“You wanted to go there, Tuney. I understand that you are upset. But can you let go of my arm?”   
whimpered the girl.

“I wanted to go there,” snapped Petunia, turning around to face her sister. Upon seeing her expression she let go of the arm, but kept spitting venom. “I wanted to go there until I realized that you are all just à bunch of abnormalities!”

“Tuney!”

“And if you want to go there, fine! You’ll just have to be around those-“ 

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud thud and both girls screamed as brach fell between them, crushing Petunia’s feet and throwing Lily off balance.

“Tuney!” shouted Lily getting up to her feet.

She jumped over the branch and helped her sister up.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” sobbed the little girl.

“I- I am.” whispered Petunia. “Can- can you…?” she pointed at the branch.

Lily struggled and pushed to get her sister out. Severus jumped off the tree, an angry look on his face.

“Sev! Help me!”

“No.”

“What?”

Less shaken than before, Petunia aided Lily to get the branch off and they both struggled to their feet.

“He did it.” sneered Petunia.

Lily looked between her sister and her friend.

“No! He wouldn’t! Tell her Severus!”

“Don’t you believe me?” shouted Petunia, pushing Lily away.

“I did it.” 

“Oh at least you have the guts to admit it!”

“Severus! How could you?” screamed Lily, now as angry as the other two. She felt tears start to puddle, but she wouldn’t cry. Not this time.

“She called you-” started the boy.

“She’s my sister!” 

“And you’re all a bunch of freaks!” cried Petunia.

Lily looked at her, struck by confusion. Her sister’s face was deformed by anger.

“Freak! You’re a freak! Both of you! You-”

“Petunia…” whimpered Lily, the tears she had fought to hold, streaming down her rosy cheeks.  
And without uttering another word, Petunia ran home. Heartbroken, Lily tried to run after her but Severus held her back.

“NO!” she roared.

“Lily! Please!”

“Let me go!” sobbed the girl. “How could you? HOW COULD YOU?” 

Severus’ already somber expression became darker. 

“She had no right to speak to you like that.”

The small redhead cried even harder. She still felt the poison and anger in her sister’s words, they stung her soul. 

Severus hugged her, somewhat awkwardly, but Lily welcomed his bony arms and pointy chin. He smelled a little bit like sweat and lemon detergent, and ever so faintly like tobacco -his father probably smoked- and Lily couldn’t decide if she liked the smell, but she definitely liked the hug.

“Sev?” she whispered. “Please don’t hurt her ever again. No matter how awful she gets.”

Her friend sighed, but nodded his head. He probably didn’t understand the responsability and the love she felt towards her sister, he had no siblings, but his promise was enough to reassure her.

Petunia probably didn’t mean those words. She had a short temper, it was understandable. But a little voice whispered in Lily’s ear. She could never truly be the same with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay Pétunia is even worse here. I’m sorry.


	4. Hoggy warts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily arrives at Hogwarts. And meets new people. Some are very annoying, and some are quick friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of cannon divergence in this one. Lily doesn’t get a very good first impression of James in cannon, he provokes Snape in the first place. But I was already halfway through the chapter when I came upon that bit of information. But I think this is way better. Lily is disappointed in our Golden Boy. However, as we all know, it won’t last long.

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as Lily’s mind. As owls flew by, kids shouted, the engine hissed, the young girl thought of her parents' last embrace and Petunia’s disgusted stares. Stares directed at her. Her sister had a temper, that she knew, but she had never been this angry at Lily before. It hurt her. It tore her heart apart. She felt sad for her sister, disappointed in the fact that she couldn’t share this wonderful experience with her, and even more powerful, she felt a feeling of injustice. She knew, deep down, that Petunia had no right to be angry at her. It wasn’t her fault Severus had gotten angry with Petunia. It wasn’t her fault Petunia wasn’t a witch.

“Hiya. Can I sit with you?”

A very giddy and confident looking boy was smiling at her from the compartment’s door.

“Of course,” said Lily. She offered a weak smile, that was all that she could muster.

Almost prancing, he sat down across her and offered an expectant hand.

“James Potter.” he said proudly.

His smile was warm and Lily didn’t feel as sad or troubled as before. He had soft brown skin, dimples on his cheeks, and hazel eyes. The girl noticed his ruffled dark hair, silky and rebellious. She liked him and his amiability.

“I’m Lily. Evans.”

She took his hand. As warm as his smile. He shook it back, nodding.

“So you are new to the wizarding world.”

It was a statement rather than a question. Severus had told Lily about blood differences and its importance at Hogwarts. She was now familiar with the term muggleborn, pureblood, and half-blood. He’d warned her that purebloods might have some stigmas against her, that had made her angry. But James had said it casually, as if he told her she had green eyes, not an ounce of malice behind his statement. Severus had mentioned “Potter” as part of the prominent pureblood families, and she was pleasantly surprised by his politeness.

Lily nodded.

“That’s great! I’ll show you around!”

Then he went on rambling about the houses, leaning on his knees to be closer to Lily. He thoroughly explained the values of each house, their colors, their animals, and their ghosts.

“Ghosts? You can’t be serious!” said Lily, squirming in her seat, suddenly uneasy.

“Don’t worry! They’re nice!” he reassured her. “I think even one of them is a profesor.”

He frowned.

“Well, mum did say that one of them is called the Bloody Baron, but he’s Slytherin’s, so we probably won’t have to meet him much.”

“Why does it matter if he’s from Slytherin?”

“Well, I’m not going to be in Slytherin.” said James, crossing his arms. “I’ll be in Gryffindor. They’ve got an excellent Quidditch team.”

Lily raised an eyebrow.

“The… brave ones? Well, it does make sense.”

The boy nodded his head with a smirk.

“And what’s wrong with Slytherin, then?”

They both looked at the compartment door. Standing, and looking rather annoyed, was Severus.

“Sev! Hi!” beamed Lily, jumping from her seat. 

“Slytherins are a bunch of smelly idiots, that’s what’s wrong.” 

The two friends turned towards the corridor, when a raven haired boy walked towards them, at a relaxed pace. His arrogant smile gave the impression that he thought himself king of the world. Behind him, stumbled two other boys, one as tall as Severus, with curly blonde hair, and an annoyed expression, and a short chubby one, blonde as well. 

Severus growled next to her.

“Excuse me,” smirked the raven haired boy. And although his words were polite, his tone was not. Lily disliked him immediately. 

“Yes. Excuse you.” she spat.

James looked a little thrown off by the boy’s sudden arrival but relaxed when he asked:

“Gryffindor?”

“You know it.” said James, the smile returning to his face. 

“I’m Sirius, this is Pettigrew and-”

“Remus Lupin.” said the tall boy sitting next to James, who nodded. Promptly, Lupin started reading. Lily didn’t even bother with deciphering the title. 

The boys settled and Lily thought they looked like a fine group of prats. Sirius and Potter taking most of the place, boisterous and loud; Lupin shooting amused but dark looks a the two other boys; Pettigrew, quiet and coy, only smiling.

Lily frowned and Severus pulled her hand, signaling the corridor. But she stayed put.

James turned towards her, beaming, and opened his mouth, but Sirius was faster.

“What do you want?”

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” hissed Lily.

The raven haired boy shrugged and turned back to James.

“Oi!”

“Come one, Lily. Leave these-”

“‘These’ what, exactly, greasy boy?” Sirius jumped.

“Oi!” said James, feigning being insulted. “I was about to say that!”

They both laughed, and Lily could’ve sworn their chuckles synchronized. Pettigrew added:

“Yeah, slime ball.”

“I’VE HAD IT!” roared Severus, taking his wand out. 

The two boys drew theirs too, but Remus and Lily were quicker.

“Let’s go.” said Lily, anger boiling in her belly. “Well handle this later. You said you’d tell me about potions, remember?”

Severus was staring at Sirius with piercing terrifying eyes, and Lily pushed him slightly, until he finally gave up. He shooted another dark look at the prats and moved along the corridor.

“Thanks for nothing.” declared Lily to the ruffled haired boy.

James Potter seemed recovered from his anger, and was laughing the whole incident off with his new buddy. He didn’t even notice. Remus, on the other hand, did.

“I’m sorry.” he mouthed nonchalantly.

Lily turned around and didn’t look back. 

What Lily loved most about the wizarding world, was that most things were scientifically unexplainable. Like the hundreds of candles that floated under the night sky in the Great Hall. The boat ride to the castle had been breathtaking, and Sev had almost fallen off the boat at the sight of Hagrid, a literal half gigant. But now, in Hogwarts itself, Lily knew the wonders would never cease. Oh, how dull was her own reality after witnessing this one.

At the end of the nave shaped hall, sat McGonnagall, whom Lily recognized from afar. Next to her, sat a crinkled but goofy looking old man, with a long silver beard.

“That’s Dumbledore,” whispered Severus. He was just as marveled as Lily, but he was trembling, probably intimidated by such grandeur. “He’s the-”

“Headmaster, yes!” chimed the girl, happy to have memorized something from their extensive talks. 

Giddy with excitement, the two friends followed the river of kids their age headed to the big table, where Lily supposed all of the teachers and staff sat. She couldn’t miss Hagrid’s tall figure amidst other witches and wizards. A small man in blue, even smaller than her, a kind looking woman clad in yellow, a jolly plump man in green. Next to him, Lily also recognized Juliet from the H. O. E. who waved in her direction.

“I told her not to embarrass me.” whined a squeaky voice, but insanely Scottish, behind her.  
Lily turned. A very small blonde girl was waving at Juliet, frowning.

“Marlene McKinnon?” tried Lily.

“Lily Evans.” smiled the girl.

She had very white teeth with a gap between the two front ones. And more freckles than Lily could ever manage to count.

“Juliet- I mean ‘professor’ McKinnon, told me I’d meet you here.”

“It’s very nice to meet you! This is Severus Snape.”

They both nodded curtly.

“Though your sister didn’t tell me she was a professor.”

“Course she wouldn’t.” moaned Marlene. “Says she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I say she’s full of herself. It’s her first time teaching”.

She had a sarcastic tone, but Lily detected pride in the way she puffed her chest.

The redhead giggled.

“Shh, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start!” groaned Sev.

“What’s his problem?” scoffed Marlene, but Lily paid no matter to the affront. She was too excited. And nervous.

In the B’s, Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, and an uneasy murmur went around the Great Hall, and the cocky boy went pale. But the Gryffindor table cheered nonetheless.

She knew Sev wanted to be in Slytherin, and would gladly follow him there. But she was intrigued by Ravenclaw. Lily had never considered herself very smart -Petunia was the one with good marks- but during the summer she had devoured all of her school books and she had decided that learning was marvelous, and she was good and very interested in magical subjects. Ravenclaw seemed like the obvious choice. She’d commented to Sev, and she was pleasantly surprised by his selflessness. He would follow her to Ravenclaw if it came to it. 

“But Merlin forbid you to end up in Gryffindor. My loyalty has limits.” 

So when McGonagall finally arrived to the E’s, and Lily went up to the stall, and sat on the stool, and the smelly hat shouted without any hesitation: “GRYFFINDOR!”, Severus averted his eyes, as Lily felt like being struck by lightning. 

The red and gold table roared. And as in a transe, Lily walked towards the table, a forced smile on her face, and Severus’ eyes burning in her back. 

She was very relieved when Marlene joined her, then two other girls from the M’s, Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadowes. She rolled her eyes when James Potter and his two lackeys joined the table, immediately creating ruckus with Black. Remus Lupin -which was a ridiculous name- had been more discreet and had simply nodded at Black with a quick smile. Lily still found him incredibly condescending, but she catched the title of the book he was reading this time. “Hogwarts, a History”. Maybe he was digestible.

“Oi, Evans! It’s your boyfriend’s turn!” shouted James when Sev climbed the short steps.

“SLYTHERIN!” exclaimed the hat.

The Slytherins cheered and clapped for her friend, and Lily joined in, even though Severus hadn’t for her. Behind her Sirius and Potter booed. 

She heard a smacking noise and some shushing, and the two boys stopped. Probably Remus had kept them in line. Lily smiled more at that.

She waved at Severus across the room, but he was too occupied shaking his fellow Slytherins' hands. Oh, how she hoped he was happy. “Please let him be happy.” she thought. Because she was, even though there were Potters and Blacks, she had the girls, and a whole entire new world to explore. She only wished the same bliss for her dearest friend. 

During dinner, she shot another look at the Slytherin table. And he waved.


	5. There is no place like (the Gryffindor) dorm(itories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little walk through Hogwarts and its students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is still worldbuilding, the plot hasn't really started yet. But I introduce the Gryffindor girls and I love them so much! Also, my OC. She's going to play a significant part, and I'm very excited.

Lily was quite satisfied with her first month at Hogwarts. The classes were fascinating, as were the teachers. She was particularly fond of Potions with Professor Slughorn. She had that class with Severus -the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had that period together- and it was just like cooking. Her mum had always told her that she had a keen eye for the kitchen. Mixing ingredients, following instructions, logic, and intuition. She loved it. It came naturally. For Severus too. 

However, she didn’t particularly like the teacher. Professor Slughorn was jolly and liked making jokes but he was sweet in a way Lily didn’t trust. He seemed to evaluate them, but not in the way a normal teacher, like McGonagall perhaps, would. 

Another interesting element about Potions was a certain Slytherin girl. 

Lily had walked into the classroom. She was still shy with her dorm mates so she immediately went to sit with Severus.

“This is Atalanta Rosier,” he said.

The classroom was organized in little isles for four people, but the Slytherins and Gryffindor first years were the smallest group of students, so it did not matter that they were only three.

“I’m Lily Evans.” the girl said, holding out her hand.

Saying that Atalanta was pretty was surely an understatement. She had long brown locks, falling down freely down her back, and piercing dark eyes. Her skin was pale and seemed soft. She also wore star earrings, which Lily found insanely cool. 

“So I've heard. Snape here values you greatly. Pity you weren’t sorted into Slytherin.”

She was much taller than Sev, who blushed. The redhead would describe her as willowy and ethereal, her silky robes seemed to float around her. 

“Oh, um, well. Gryffindor isn’t so bad…”

Atalanta just stared but nodded.

Professor Slughorn commenced his lengthy introduction. He talked about the subject but also about his previous students. He looked over at Marlene.

“Miss McKinnon I presume?” 

He frowned.

“Your sister was a mediocre student in my class, I’m afraid. I hope you are capable of better results.”

Lily heard her dormmates giggle behind her and Marlene’s squeaky voice protesting.

“Ah!” beamed Slughorn looking past the Gryffindor girls. “Mister Potter!”

Lily turned and saw James’s ridiculous head perk up abruptly.

“Yes, sir?”

“I've only heard good things about your father and his company.”

“I'm glad.”

“You have his talent for potion brewing, I hope.” 

“You shall see, professor.” he grinned.

Slughorn seemed satisfied with his response and Lily rolled her eyes. Behind her, she heard Black make a snarky comment at Potter, who laughed. 

“What a prick.” scoffed Severus.

Lily squirmed at the language. Cursing was filthy stuff but nodded nonetheless. Slughorn turned to their table now.

“Miss Rosier! What a pleasure!”

Lily heard à groan coming from the back, probably from Sirius.

“Thank you, professor. Likewise.”

Her voice was flowy and she pronounced every word perfectly, but her tone was always cold. 

“And you must be Severus Snape.”

Sev tensed up next to Lily and blushed furiously. 

“Your mother was a brilliant witch.”

“Is.” corrected Sev.

“Quite.” 

Slughorn seemed uncomfortable.

“Much wasted potential. Let's hope you do a better job, my boy.” 

Severus turned a very unhealthy beet color, and Lily knew it was from anger, not embarrassment. Sev’s family was a delicate subject. A rainy day during the summer, Lily had suggested they go to his but her friend had categorically refused and they ended up playing noughts and crosses crouched and giggling in the Cokeworth church. Lily had never inquired about his family and somewhat understood why Sev insisted on meeting at the park and not knocking on each other's doors. 

The class started, and although Lily had no sympathy for the teacher, she found herself at home among arnica, armadillo bile, cauldrons, and mistletoe berry. By the end of the class -they’d brewed a Cure for Boils- Lily was completely in love with the subject and certain that she had aced her potion. Sev was groaning at the smell that emanated from his cauldron and Atalanta was frowning slightly at the color of hers. Slughorn walked around the room, his hands behind his back, a rather disappointed look on his face, that deepened when he found a floating snake fang in Potter’s cauldron. When he arrived at Lily’s table, he smiled slightly at Severus.

“Ah! Common but subtle mistake. Not enough time over the fire!” he tutted. 

His smile widened at Atalanta’s results, made a comment about poorly crushed snake fangs, and moved on to Lily. He looked at her cauldron, uninterested, but his eyes shot open, and stared at the young girl, dumbfounded. 

“What is your name, young lady?” he breathed out.

“Lily. Evans.”

“Impossible.”

The girl said nothing, but she felt a smile creeping onto her face. She had made the best potion of the class. She, Lily Evans. Petunia would be so proud! Well, if she wasn't so angry.

Severus looked as surprised as the professor but congratulated her.

“Well, that would be 10 points for Gryffindor.” declared Slughorn.

The Slytherins groaned and the Gryffindors cheered, even Potter and his band. The young girl blushed slightly.

Professor Slughorn dismissed the class and Lily packed up her things. 

“I think it's a good thing you're a Gryffindor.”

“Being a Gryffindor. What an odd concept, it is only a school house.” 

“It is more than a schoolhouse.” Atalanta stiffened up if you could call it that. She always stood tall and had the best posture Lily had seen in anyone. “Mud- Muggleborn, right?”

“Yes. My dad’s a banker.”

Atalanta nodded.  
“House rivalry is good. Keeps me sharp.”

“Right.”

“But you shouldn’t make yourself too noticeable, Lily Evans.”

“I can’t help being good.” smirked the girl. 

“No. But Hogwarts isn’t the best place for those of your kind.”

There was no malice or aggression behind Atalanta’s words. But Lily couldn't help it. Only her first day and she was already being excluded.

“Is that a threat?”

“I’m not the one that has an issue with your blood.” 

Atalanta Rosier nodded as if to say goodbye and stepped out of the class. 

“All hail Evans! Queen of the Cauldron!” cheered Marlene back in the dorm room. 

The five girls of first-year were stuffed. Lily thought she would never get used to the food at Hogwarts. There was always so much of it and so delicious. She felt bad for even thinking about it, but her Mum’s carrot soup and roast Sunday chicken were no match for her new school’s cuisine.

“Oh, don’t make such a fuss about it, Marlene,” said Lily, laying on her back on her very very soft bed.

The Gryffindor common room was perfect, the warm fire in the old fashion stone chimney, the comfy red sofas, the brown leather armchairs, the pinewood coffee tables. But the dorm room was even better. Lily didn’t like having room to herself, she was a chatty person and liked having company. Besides, there were plenty of deliciously scented candles that Mary McDonald had brought from home and a tall window from where they could see the Hogwarts grounds.

“Don’t lie.” Marlene jumped onto Lily’s bed. “You love being a genius.”

Lily smiled widely. This was the best part of sharing a room. She had four new sisters. Her fellow Gryffindors were Marlene, obviously. Witty and sharp-tongued. She was surprisingly strong for someone so short. She wanted to be a beater for the Quidditch team and had a strange ability to impersonate people. Lily’s favorite was Flitwicks. 

Then there was Mary, the candle girl. She had long and silky jet black hair and brown skin and a thunderous laugh. She liked laughing. She also offered Lily a lollipop in History of Magic, the most boring subject. The teacher, Mr. Binns, was the dullest ghost of the castle. Mary liked hot chocolate with cinnamon, a revelation that had made the rest of the girls protest. Mary had shrugged and drunk it anyway.

Then there was Dorcas Meadowes. She had short black curly hair and dark skin and sharp eyes. She was the quietest of the five but she wasn't shy. Lily saw her hex a second-year Ravenclaw who had pulled at Mary’s long braids. She was from London, and Marlene had called her “a posh-snob-upper class”. Lily had to point out that all of those words were synonyms. She was sitting on her bed, reading a muggle book. It seemed complicated and Lily hadn’t dared to ask Dorcas for the title. It looked like philosophy.

Finally, there was Emmeline Vance. She had unruly curls of strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. On the first night, she had introduced the girls to her lengthy collection of chocolate frog cards and baseball cards. “My dad’s a muggle, my mum’s a muggle-born. This represents them both.” She was as chatty as Lily and insisted on braiding all of the girl's hair. Lily had laughed at her name, pointing out that her mum’s name was also Emmeline and the other girl had gasped. Her mum’s name was Lily. 

Now, Lily, Marlene, and Mary sported all braids. Two for Lily, a crown updo for Marlene and a very intricate pattern that ended in a thick braid that arrived at her waist for Mary. Dorcas had obviously refused even if Emmeline insisted she had experience with her type of hair.

“I like brewing potions.”

“Pff, you are hopeless.”

“Humility is alright if you keep winning points for all I care.” chuckled Mary. 

Lily and Marlene chuckled. Emmeline emerged from the bathroom they shared, steam and vapor behind her. 

“Oi, Vance! Water is expensive!” shouted Marlene.

In her Plastic Man t-shirt which was two sizes too big for her and her flushed cheeks, Emmeline looked quite silly. 

“It's a magical castle, Marlene. There is no inconvenience in using too much hot water. I won’t miss home. I'll tell you that.”

“Where are you from, Emmy?” asked Lily, politely.

“Ballycastle.” shrugged Emmeline, and seeing Lily’s confused smile she added: “Ireland.”

“I’m from Edinburgh!” added Marlene.

“Bloody English sods, am I right?” 

“Oi!” cried Lily and Mary.

“Can't argue with that,” admitted Dorcas, not even looking up from her book.

“Ah, so she does speak,” remarked Marlene.

Dorcas royally ignored Marlene who after à few minutes of uncomfortable silence, became beet red. Mary sighed and lit a candle.

“Cinnamon chocolate scented.” she declared, proudly. 

Marlene went on to tease Mary, and Lily was relieved. Mary had quite a few siblings, not as many as Emmeline, so she was used to the banter and enjoyed it. 

Despite Dorcas being a little bit rude at times, Lily liked her roommates. Of course, Marlene was her favorite, even if Lily would never admit it. They made her laugh, and she helped them for most classes, except for flying, Dorcas had assisted Emmy and Lily, while Mary and Marlene challenged Black and Potter. That day James had ended up with a broken pair of glasses and Mary with a lost earring. The four of them had ended up in detention and become quick friends. Lily had been secretly revolted when Marlene and Black entered the common room, arms around each other and giggling like madmen, but in the end, they’d only been rude with Severus and her. Marlene and Mary had no reason to be cross with them too.

During dinners, Gryffindors had to sit at their table and Slytherins at theirs, which Lily found ridiculous, she would've loved to sit next to Severus from time to time. However, the two friends always found time to spend with each other. Lily helped her roommates but always did her own homework with Sev in the library. 

The library! Lily was new to the pleasures of reading but she knew it was to become a regular hobby. The Hogwarts library was wondrous and old and… magic. Lily would never get tired of the shelves that towered over her like skyscrapers, filled with leather-clad books, old and new. In the afternoon, when the sun came in through the long windows and the room was solemn, the air looked golden and it seemed like minuscule faires gently floated around. The smell of leather paper and ink became more powerful and attractive, and Lily knew there wasn't a better place on Earth.


End file.
